Puasa (2018)
by Reon Michaelis
Summary: Tahun ini, Kuroko dan generasi pelangi menjalani puasa bersama - sama (lagi). Suka duka mereka jalani, meski hal absurd tak pernah absen dari keseharian tersebut. (MAAF TELAT PUBLISH X'D)


Hari ini Kuroko Tetsuya terbangun dengan rambut fluffy yang tidak beraturan.

Menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul empat dini hari, mata lantas digosok. Kemudian badannya bergeser ke arah kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

Selepas mendapat kesegaran dan nyawanya telah terkumpul, kaki kecilnya melangkah menunju pintu.

Ia harus membangunkan para generasi pelangi untuk sahur, mengingat tahun ini dirinya menginap lagi di mansion Akashi bersama kawan - kawan untuk menjalani puasa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **1\. Mandi**

Aturan ketat tak tertulis di mansion Akashi: Kise berkewajiban mandi hanya dengan dua pilihan, mandi pada giliran paling **pertama** atau yang paling **terakhir**.

Mengapa? Karena itik kuning ini adalah satu – satunya makhluk yang paling lama mendekam di kamar mandi (terkecuali Aomine yang terkadang ngorok di jamban.)

Setiap pukul empat pagi, model terkenal itu mau tidak mau (tapi memang telah menjadi kebiasaan) sudah anteng di kamar mandi guna melaksanakan kegiatan sakral harian. Perawatan yang tak kenal akhir itu mampu membuat penghuni mansion keki sampai ingin mencekik mati si makhluk kuning.

Lah gimana? Contohnya saja waktu insiden mata Midorima terciprat potongan bawang (entah bagaimana caranya, tapi itu mungkin berhubungan dengan si merah yang sedang kumat jahilnya), Kise malah sedang keasyikan berendam sembari menyanyi dengan suara nyaring beberapa oktaf di luar nalar manusia. Di sisi lain, wastafel di lantai dasar rusak dan kamar mandi di lantai itu jaraknya terlalu jauh untuk orang susah melek karena perih seperti Midorima.

Hasilnya, Midorima terpaksa lompat ke kolam ikan di halaman yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan dapur. Padahal, ia hanya perlu menangkup air dari kolam ke wajahnya tanpa perlu terjun langsung.

(Jangan heran, orang panik tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir logika sobat.)

Untuk insiden lainnya, tolong jangan tanya. Karena bisa jadi itu semua mengumbar aib seluruh penghuni, dan Author ogah menerima konsekuensi lemparan linggis dadakan.

Tapi apa daya, Kise terlalu 'sayang' untuk dimusnahkan hanya karena kebiasaannya cuci muka lima kali sehari itu. Meski bikin kesal hati, Kisedai secara lahir batin (mencoba) memaafkan.

Eh, bukan karena apa loh. Kalau si itik kuning dihilangkan, yang meramaikan mansion dan jadi korban bully siapa dong?

Namun untuk saat ini, entah karena kekenyangan saat sahur atau memang sudah takdirnya, Kise baru berada di tempat perkara pada jam enam pagi.

Untung seluruh orang yang tersisa sedang mager mandi. Jadi Kise bisa bebas bersantai ria menatap wajahnya yang terawat.

Mungkin.

"Hm hm~ Duh, pipiku mulus banget-ssu. Kuroko-cchi makin cinta pasti ini-ssu."

Jemari itu lihai mengoles krim ke wajah, mengusap – usap merata, kemudian membersihkannya dengan air mengalir. Fuwa – fuwa bunga bermekaran menghiasi ruangan, Kise seakan bercahaya ketika kulitnya tersapu cairan bening.

"Jadi mood buat nyanyi-ssu."

Lupa mengingatkan, salah satu kebiasaan unfaedah Kise di kamar mandi : menyanyi sambil mengubah lirik seenak jidat.

Tangannya mengambil sebuah botol──entah apa──berwarna putih, kemudian menggencet botol tersebut agar cairan di dalamnya keluar.

"Lihat kebunku, penuh dengan──Eh, buat versi sendiri saja ah-ssu."

Tuh kan kumat.

Kedua tangannya saling menggosok. "Lihat diriku, penuh dengan cinta."

 _Dor dor_

Telapak berhias krim itu mulai diusap ke wajah. "Tampan sekali, dan penuh kharisma~"

 _Dor dor_

Wajah itu berubah putih, kedua tangannya dicuci. "Setiap hari, kurawat semua~"

 _Dor dor_

Tangan itu menangkup aliran air. "Wajah, tubuhku─SEMUANYA INDAH!"

BRAAKK!

Pintu terbuka lebar sehabis terhantam.

Sang penggebrak pintu murka sembari memegang perut.

"KAMPRETO─" Ucap Aomine penuh esmosi. "GUA DARITADI NAHAN SEMBELIT BUKAN BUAT NUNGGUIN LU NYANYI KISEEE!"

Yang diteriaki berbalik, air di tangkupan tangan dilempar. "GYAA─BUTO ITEM!"

"KUPRET LU──" Mata si aho tetiba melotot. "KUNTI KUNING!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi yang mendribble bola mendongak. "Ya, Tetsuya?"

Tangan itu masih menjaga, namun sorot datarnya menghujam heterochrome tanpa getar.

"Aku seperti mendengar Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun berteriak."

Akashi masih mencoba melewati, namun wajahnya masih menunjukkan ketenangan absolut.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Bola orange di tangan Akashi berpindah dengan cepat, si _baby blue_ mulai kewalahan mengikuti.

"Mereka hanya baru mengetahui jati diri mereka masing – masing, dan lagi, sepertinya Kise lupa kalau Aomine rawan setor di antara jam lima sampai enam." Iris beda warna kontan melirik. "Ah, kau jangan lengah Tetsuya."

"Oh. Dan aku tidak pernah sengaja lengah."

"Tapi lihat penahananmu. Kalau tidak bersiap, aku akan menyerangmu sekarang juga."

"Serang saja. Aku sudah siap."

Pantulan bola sontak melambat, seringai sang kapten melebar.

"Aku berharap kau juga mengatakannya ketika berada di kamarku, Tetsuya."

Mendadak suasana sekitar mereka menghening.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko menunjukkan wajah datar─datar sedatar – datarnya. "Istighfar."

* * *

 **2\. Terserah**

"Besok sahurnya apa, Akashi-cchi?"

Saat ini Akashi beserta makhluk pelangi lainnya baru selesai berbuka dan sekarang masih berada di bangku masing – masing di ruang makan (diduga terlalu malas bergerak lantaran perut terisi melebihi kapasitas.)

"Tergantung pelayan, tapi kalian juga bebas memilih. Kalian mau makan apa?" Akashi menjawab sembari menyesap teh hangat yang tersaji.

"Aku hanya ikut saja." Tanpa diduga, Kuroko menjawab lebih dulu. "Aku tidak mau merepotkan para pelayan."

"Sebenarnya tidak merepotkan, Kuroko. Di sini kan bahannya lengkap-nanodayo." Midorima melirik si surai langit di sebelah kiri. "Tapi yah… Aku juga hanya ikut kemauan yang lain saja-nanodayo. Soalnya tidak ada hal khusus yang kuinginkan."

"Kalau aku, selagi bisa dilahap, akan kumakan apa saja ne…" Murasakibara berujar malas, namun kunyahan keripik kentang di mulutnya terdengar penuh nafsu oleh orang sekitar.

"Hm…" Si kapten bergumam, lantas menoleh ke dua orang tersisa. "Kalau kalian bagaimana?"

"Hah? Oh." Aomine yang sedaritadi mencerna percakapan sekaligus mengorek telinga tersentak, kemudian menjawab. "Aku sih terserah."

"Tidak ada makanan bernama 'terserah', Daiki." Akashi berujar datar. "Tinggal kau, Ryouta."

"Eh, eh, hm… Apa ya… Kalau aku sih, juga sama! Kemarin kan aku sudah minta macam – macam-ssu… Jadi kali ini aku ikut apa yang di mau Akashi-cchi saja! Toh ya kan──"

"Berarti tidak ada yang mau menentukan."

"Dengarkan aku dulu-ssu!"

"Kalau begitu." Akashi masih mengabaikan ocehan itik kuning. "Kalian tidak boleh protes dengan apa pun yang akan disajikan nanti."

Dan firasat buruk pun merayapi mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan dimakan."

Pagi itu, berbagai makanan telah tersaji lengkap di atas meja makan. Porsi membludak, meja seakan tak mampu menampung semua lauk yang berjejal minta dikonsumsi. Tempat makanan yang sudah Murasakibara lahap duluan pun langsung terisi lagi dengan makanan lainnya.

Lihat, pelayan sudah mengantri meletakkan makanan selanjutnya jika terlihat celah di meja.

Ada ayam goreng, sup daging, sate ayam, barbeque, sayur tumis daging, daging saus kecap, sapi panggang──

Tunggu, semuanya berbahan daging.

"Karena aku bingung menyajikan apa." Akashi masih bertahan dengan senyum khasnya. "Jadi aku menyiapkan semuanya."

Semuanya menatap horror, terkecuali Murasakibara dan Aomine yang menatap penuh minat.

"Ano… Permisi, aku izin ke kamar mandi."

Kuroko menutup mulut, membayangkan dirinya harus melahap seluruh makanan penuh kalori di sana seketika membuat dirinya merasa mual.

"Tunggu, Kuroko-cchi. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi tolong jangan melarikan diri. Kita kan berbagi suka duka bersama, jadi kita harus menghabiskannya bersama-ssu."

Bilangnya begitu, tapi orangnya sudah sesegukan duluan.

"Semoga aku tidak muntah-nanodayo."

Lain halnya dengan Midorima, dirinya sudah siap di kursi. Walau si lumut mencoba berwajah sebijak – bijaknya, tapi potongan daging di garpunya terlalu sulit untuk diarahkan ke dalam mulut.

"Harus kuat selama kurang lebih dua belas jam setelah ini-nanodayo." Si lumut masih berusaha tabah. "Kalau nanti muntah, puasanya bisa batal-nanodayo."

"Murasakibara-cchi! Aomine-cchi!" Kise sendiri mulai menyuap sup daging dengan penuh ambisi, berusaha kuat. "Bagaimanapun caranya, kalian yang harus habiskan ya-ssu! Harus loh-ssu! Aku udah bantu ini huweee… Aku bisa gendut ini-ssu!"

"Santai saja, Kise." Aomine melahap tak peduli. "Harusnya aku sanggup, kalau tidak kan masih ada Murasaki──"

"Aku… kenyang…"

Seluruhnya lantas melotot ke sumber suara.

Di sana, terlihat seonggok titan terbujur kaku dengan perut buncit mirip ibu hamil lima bulan.

"Demi neptunus!" Aomine melotot. "Hei sudah─TUMPUKAN PIRING APA INI!"

Di kanan kiri si ungu, terlihat jelas tumpukkan piring setinggi orang. Jumlahnya tak manusiawi. Dengan kata lain, makanan yang dikonsumsi Murasakibara memang sudah amat sangat banget melebihi batas wajar.

"Ayo, silahkan dimakan lagi." Sang pelaku di ujung tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Masih banyak loh, pejuang – pejuangku."

"Mati-ssu." Kise mengunyah tak sesemangat awal, terlihat tanpa harapan. "Perutku bisa mati rasa-ssu."

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Kuroko malah mengambil ponselnya. Matanya seperti berada di pertandingan, tidak gentar dan masih percaya akan keajaiban. Belum menyerah.

Pilihan terakhir : panggil bantuan.

"Moshi – moshi, Kagami-kun." Si biru langit berucap meski lawan bicara belum sepenuhnya mendengarkan. "Mendadak ada bazar makanan di sini. Gratis. Makan sepuasnya. Daging. Jadi cepat ke rumah Akashi-kun. Sekarang."

"Seriu──" Tut.

Bagaimana pun, Kuroko tak mau mati sendirian.

* * *

 **3\. Kunjungan**

Hari ini, ada tamu misterius yang datang berkunjung.

"Yo, hisashiburi."

"Ano, anda siapa ya-ssu?"

"Aku sepupu pemilik rumah ini."

…

Yah, setidaknya pemuda surai merah ngejreng ini memiliki identitas untuk berkunjung.

"Dia Akabane Karma, saudara jauhku."

Akashi duduk di sofa ujung seperti biasa. Yang lain hanya bergumam tanda baru memahami.

"Semua temannya Seijurou-nii yang pernah diceritakan itu?" Pemuda yang baru diketahui bernama Karma itu tersenyum. "Yoroshiku, panggil saja aku Karma."

"Yoroshiku! Namaku Kise Ryouta!" Si kuning bersua lebih dulu. "Huwaa, sekilas kau benar – benar mirip Akashi-cchi… Identik-ssu."

Aomine ikut menyahut, "Aomine Daiki. Kalau diperhatikan, kau lebih cocok jadi adiknya Akashi kurasa."

"Haha, Kise-nii dan Aomine-nii bisa saja." Iris emas itu melirik. "Ah, Mido-nii, Mura-nii, hisashiburi…"

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Kuroko menoleh ke dua orang yang duduk berdampingan di sampingnya.

"Kami pernah kebetulan bertemu saat berkunjung di rumah Akashi untuk tugas kelompok-nanodayo." Kacamata yang bertengger dibetulkan, lalu mengangguk. "Hmm, hisashiburi."

"Wah, karma-chin ya…" Murasakibara yang terkantuk – kantuk, hanya menanggapi malas. "Sudah lama tak bertemu, kau semakin tinggi ne…"

"Ya, dari yang terakhir kali. Setidaknya aku jadi lebih tinggi dari Seijurou-nii!"

Ada suara jleb entah darimana asalnya.

"Ehm." Akashi mencoba ganti topik, untuk urusan tinggi tolong jangan diungkit – ungkit. "Seingatku, ini belum lebaran. Kenapa kau berkunjung?"

"Tidak apa, kan?" Tawa renyah diumbar, Karma menatap saudaranya penuh implisit. "Aku hanya datang sebentar, sebenarnya aku mau mampir ke rumah temanku."

"Eh… Siapa-ssu?"

Entah kenapa Midorima memiliki firasat aneh.

"Ah…" Karma nampak menimang – nimang. "Namanya Takao Kazunari, mungkin kalian tidak kenal karena dia hanya anak tetangga sebelah. Dia punya barang yang pas untuk kejahilanku, jadi kadang kami melakukan transaksi."

Si hijau kontan membisu.

'Kenal kok-nanodayo.' Midorima membatin, wajahnya melaknat. 'Kenal banget malah.'

"Transaksi? Berbisnis? Barang apa?"

Tanpa diduga, wajah teflon Kuroko menunjukkan tanda – tanda ketertarikan.

"Barang seperti mustar─" Karma tergugu, maniknya sedikit terbelalak. "…Siapa namamu? Kita belum berkenalan kan?"

Yang ditanya membalas. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal."

"Akabane Karma…" Seringai penuh muslihat terbentuk. "Salam kenal, **Tetsuya-nii**."

Ada sedikit penekanan ketika memanggil nama kecil sang pemain bayangan. Yang lain kontan menoleh, menyipitkan mata heran.

Ini bocah baru kenal kok sudah manggil nama kecil Kuroko?

"Karma." Akashi memanggil, suara tegasnya menutupi kekesalan batin. "Tidak sopan langsung memanggil nama kecil orang yang baru kau kenal."

"Eh?!" Serunya seakan terkejut, manik emas itu beralih ke pemuda mungil di sampingnya. "Masa tidak boleh~?"

"Tidak boleh!" Pemilik heterochrome itu menatap dingin, kukuh demi hak pribadi. "Tidak ada yang boleh memanggil nama kecil Tetsuya sembarangan!"

Has.

"Tapi Seijurou-nii sendiri juga memanggilnya dengan nama kecil." Senyum sinis ditampilkan, Karma sudah siap memprovokasi. "Bukankah egois? Lagipula tidak masalah kan adik manis sepertiku memanggilnya seperti itu?"

Kedua orang berambut merah beradu mata, memancarkan listrik yang bertemu dengan aura negatif. Para kisedai tak ada yang berkomentar. Tadinya mereka juga mau melabrak sepupu psikopat itu karena berpotensi menjadi saingan, tapi langsung diurung begitu bocah yang dimaksud memiliki aura pembunuh setara dengan gunting berdarah Akashi.

Lawanlah titisan setan dengan raja iblis.

"Sudah, sudah." Kuroko menengahi, malas repot mengurusi pelotot – pelototan penyebab iritasi mata. "Tidak apa kok, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak masalah dipanggil dengan nama kecil oleh Karma-kun."

Akashi lantas menoleh tak terima, Karma sendiri menoleh dengan manik berkilat tanda kesenangan.

"Tapi Tetsuya─"

"Yey!" Tanpa aba – aba, lelaki yang diduga anak setan itu memeluk Kuroko. "Terima kasih, **Tetsuya-nii~** "

"TAHAN AKASHI-NANODAYO!" Tangan berperban itu langsung menahan tangan kanan yang bersangkutan, tangan kiri dipegang otomatis oleh si titan.

"SABAR AKASHI!" Aomine menahan badan si merah yang memberontak sekuat tenaga, wajah sang kapten sudah menyamai topeng shinigami. "TARIK NAFAS, INI PUASA! TAHAN NAF─AMARAH!"

"AKASHI-CCHI! Lepas guntingnya-ssu!" Kise ikut menahan pergelangan tangan yang dijaga Murasakibara. "Tolong lep─MIDORIMA-CCHI! TAHAN YANG BENER, TUH TANGAN KANANNYA MAU NGAMBIL LINGGIS NOH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, sang biang keladi meninggalkan tempat guna menyelamatkan nyawa (setelah puas memporakporanda tensi si pemilik rumah dan modus ke itik biru). Meninggalkan generasi pelangi terkapar tak sadarkan diri karena menahan malaikat maut yang berambisi melakukan pembunuhan massal.

* * *

 **4\. Manis**

"Mau susu! Berbuka kan harus dengan yang manis – manis!" Ini Aomine, tiba – tiba berkicau dua puluh menit sebelum waktunya buka.

"Kalau begitu pergilah jauh – jauh, yang ada asam semua kalau wajahmu nampak di sini." Yang ini Akashi, melirik gondok setengah mati.

"Kuroko-cchi! Aku mau makan Shortcake pas buka nanti-ssu~!" Suara cempreng ini sudah jelas milik Kise, itik yang selalu bercicit ceria namun kali ini dalam keadaan kepala terkulai tak berdaya di atas meja.

"Bomat ya, Kise-kun. Aku ingin minum es sirsak." Ini Kuroko, suara datarnya tidak menutupi tajamnya penolakan barusan.

"Kau ngidam atau apa, Kuroko? Aku rasa setiap puasa kau selalu ingin minum sirsak-nanodayo." Yang berkomentar ini Midorima, boneka piyo dipeluk rapat meski kelihatan mempermalukan imagenya.

"Mau buka… Mau makan…" Gumaman atau keluhan ini asalnya dari Murasakibara, titan jadi – jadian yang duduk lemas karena kurang asupan maibou.

Himuro Tatsuya──sebagai kakak kelas yang berbaik hati menjalin silahturami dengan mampir sebentar, tersenyum lebar dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Astaga! Mereka lucu sekali!" Background bunga bertebar menambah kesan feminism manusia ini. "Lihat! Lihat! Mereka tergeletak di meja dan suara mereka seperti anak kecil yang merajuk! Manisnya~"

"Hah?" Nijimura Shuuzou yang tadinya senggang kemudian mengajak teman sepertemuannya di Amerika untuk jalan – jalan pun menoleh malas. "Matamu kelainan atau apa? Yang kulihat malah seperti gerombolan pelajar tak naik kelas terkapar lemas siap menyambut ajal. Tidak ada manis – manisnya."

Nijimura bingung, tadinya ia dan Himuro hanya jalan – jalan di taman, kok bisa akhirnya nyasar ke rumah konglomerat si rambut merah lalu bertemu dengan klub pelangi yang selalu membuatnya uring – uringan ini.

Sudah begitu, kawannya kini malah sibuk menatap tubuh – tubuh pucat di seberang sana.

"Shuu tidak mengerti." Kamera entah darimana digunakan semaksimal mungkin, memotret pasukan pelangi yang hampir tak sadarkan diri di meja makan. "Jarang – jarang ada kejadian seperti ini. Ah~ Atsushi manis sekali! Kalau begini, aku bahkan tidak perlu buka dengan yang manis lagi!"

"…"

Ketika berbuka, Himuro Tatsuya dibuat bingung kuadrat oleh teman monyongnya yang entah kenapa memberinya segelas teh tawar dan menyarankan makan makanan hambar dengan wajah keki tak terdefinisi.

* * *

 **5\. Cicip**

Hari ini, Trio ungu merah biru langit berkolaborasi membuat kue untuk suguhan hari raya.

"Aku bingung." Ucap Kuroko tiba – tiba, mengamati oven berisi kue.

"Bingung kenapa?" Akashi menjawab, sembari mengaduk adonan. Murasakibara sendiri mulai sibuk mengeluarkan kue coklat dari oven.

"Aku sudah menambahkan cukup gula di kue pertama, tapi aku masih ragu apakah manisnya pas atau tidak." Kuroko menggaruk kepala tidak gatal. "Bagaimana ini?"

Akashi meletakkan adonannya, kemudian menyahut. "Cicipi saja, Tetsuya. Kalau kurang kita masih bisa membuat lagi."

"Tapi, kita kan puasa Akashi-kun."

"Tidak apa, memang tidak dianjurkan, tapi mencicipi makanan itu diperbolehkan kok. Hanya untuk mengatahui rasanya, yang penting niat."

"Ho…" Murasakibara menyimak, kemudian mengambil sebuah kue.

 _Nyam Nyam._

Mendengar suara kunyahan, kedua pemuda kurang tinggi tersebut menoleh.

"Kuro-chin.. _Nyam,_ manisnya sudah pas kok… _Nyam nyam._ "

"…"

Keduanya sontak terdiam.

"Atsushi, bukan begitu caranya mencicip."

"Muntahkan sekarang, Murasakibara-kun. Cepat."

* * *

 **6\. Ceramah**

Midorima menangis dalam hati.

Sore itu, ia pamit kepada Akashi guna mendapat pahala, yakni beribadah di masjid dekat rumah plus plus ceramah penggugah nurani.

Ia tak perlu khawatir tentang menu bukanya, karena ia akan berbuka di masjid yang sama dengan chapter dulu. Tempat yang juga menyediakan makanan berbuka.

Sekarang, ia tengah melaksanakan tujuannya. Duduk anteng, mendengarkan ceramah secara khidmat dan penuh tanggung jawab.

Yang jadi problem adalah──bocah kecil belah tengah tepat di sebelahnya ini.

"Ternyata Shinchan juga di sini! Haha, kau suka padaku ya hingga tiap puasa selalu ketemu?!"

Astagfirullah.

Suka ndasmu.

"Tidak, jangan ge er-nanodayo" Kilahnya sembari membenarkan kacamata.

"Jangan tsundere, ntar jodoh makin jauh loh. Kalau suka, tembak langsung."

'Astagfir.'

Si surai lumut keki. Ini anak edan kok sudah paham arti suka – sukaan.

Lalu, kenapa anak ini terus menerus mengoceh padanya?! Tidak tahukah ia bahwa kini Midorima sedang berjuang fokus mendengarkan ceramah pak Ustad yang jauh di depan sana, sedangkan dirinya sendiri berada di baris paling belakang hampir jeblak ke pintu keluar?

"Perhatikan ceramahnya dengan benar-nanodayo." Midorima berbisik untuk menegur. "Jangan berisik."

"Tapi ceramahnya ngga kedengaran." Takao berujar sembari menggembungkan pipi. "Shinchan tidak perlu sok suci, pasti ngga kedengaran juga kan?"

…

Midorima mau marah.

"Lagipula…" Takao kembali melanjutkan, membuat Midorima melirik gusar. "Aku jarang ngobrol dengan Shinchan, jadi kupikir ini kesempatan yang tak boleh disia – siakan."

Si lumut kontan termenung. Pipinya lambat laun memerah.

Pandangan Midorima sedikit berubah. Mungkin bocah setan ini punya sisi baik.

"K-k-kalau itu alasanmu, aku sih tidak masalah-nanodayo." Midorima membenarkan kacamata sekaligus menutup wajah. "Kau bisa bicara denganku kapan saja, bukannya aku peduli atau apa tapi aku juga punya waktu luang-nanodayo."

"Hahaha, iya – iya." Rambut hitam bergerak mengikuti gerak kepala yang tengah tertawa renyah. "Soalnya berbicara dengan Shinchan sama dengan ayahku, sama – sama kolot!"

Midorima mendadak mingkem.

"Kalau begitu, berbicaralah dengan ayahmu saja-nanodayo." Midorima menahan geram, kesalnya hampir mencapai limit.

"Tidak bisa, Shinchan."

Takao masih tersenyum. Tapi matanya nampak menerawang, mengundang tanya dari sang megane.

"Ayahku sudah pergi duluan." Jawabnya lepas.

Midorima tidak menjawab. Wajahnya mendadak kaku. Tidak ada yang bersuara setelahnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu-nanodayo."

"Hahaha! Ngapain minta maaf?"

Pemilik surai lumut mendadak gelagapan.

"Karena──"

"YA! Sekian ni dari saya, semoga apa yang telah saya sampaikan bermanfaat bagi kalian semua. Pulang nanti, jangan keluyuran kemana – mana. Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, segerakanlah─bla bla."

Midorima menoleh, kaget setengah mati karena tetiba ada suara kencang dari arah depan.

Kok pakai mic nya telat banget sih?

"Wah, sudah mau selesai!" Takao berujar senang, maklum anak kecil. "Jadi, Shinchan mau bilang apa?"

Midorima tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah menghela nafas, barulah ia menjawab. "Mau pulang bareng-nanodayo? Bukannya aku mau atau apa, hitung – hitung kau bisa berbicara denganku lebih lama."

Semula Takao mengerjap bingung, kemudian kepalanya mengangguk – angguk senang. "Oke!"

.

.

.

.

"Hahaha! Kau kaku sekali, Shinchan! Benar – benar mirip ayahku!"

Midorima berjalan sembari mengabaikan tawa bocah di sebelahnya. Sejujurnya ia rada bingung, kenapa anak kecil ini bisa bebas berbicara tentang ayahnya yang telah tiada tanpa terlihat sedih.

"Memangnya ayahmu seperti apa-nanodayo?" Lelah disamakan terus menerus tanpa dasar, Midorima memilih bertanya guna menghapus kegundahannya.

"Ayahku tinggi sepertimu. Kaku kalau berhadapan dengan ibu, tidak bisa bercanda kalau berhubungan dengan pertandingan sepakbola, sering berpikir dan bisa jadi berprasangka buruk."

"Kenapa…" Midorima sebenarnya enggan bertanya ini. "… Ayahmu pergi?"

"Entahlah."

Midorima mengernyit heran. Ia menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi bocah hitam cerewet di sebelahnya. Namun nihil, keadaan yang gelap membuatny tak bisa mengamati.

"Mungkin karena sakit." Takao menyahut kembali, "Ibuku sempat bilang ayahku sakit. Padahal aku ingin berbicara dan mengenalkanmu padanya, Shinchan."

"Hmm." Midorima mengalihkan pandangan. Ia membatin.'Sakit parah? Kasihan sekali-nanodayo.'

"Tapi kupikir ia akan baik – baik saja." Takao tersenyum, meski tetap tidak terlihat. "Itu rumahku!"

"Hah? Maksudmu apa nano─"

"Takao!"

Dua manusia itu kembali menoleh ke depan, menatapi seorang laki – laki yang tengah berdiri sembari melambai – lambai.

"Itu ayahku, Shinchan!" Takao berteriak senang, kemudian berlari menghampiri pria paruh baya tersebut. "Ayah!"

"Astaga, maaf ya Takao. Ayah tiba – tiba sakit perut." Jawab orang itu, kemudian memeluk sang anak.

"Tidak masalah, Shinchan mengantarku! Oh iya, kenalkan yah, itu temanku!"

Midorima masih mematung. Hingga ayah anak itu mendekat, barulah ia tersadar kemudian bergegas salim. "Maaf, om. Ayahnya Takao?"

"Iya." Bapak itu tersenyum kalem. "Shinchan ya? Halo."

…

Loh?

"Takao!" Midorima menarik Takao cepat, kemudian berbisik membelakangi sang ayah yang menatap bingung. "Katamu Ayahmu sudah tiada! Kau membohongiku-nanodayo?"

"Ha? Maksud Shinchan apa?" Si surai hitam menyahut tak kalah bingungnya. "Ayahku memang pergi duluan, pulang karena sakit perut. Aku tidak bohong kan?"

Krik krik.

Selepasnya, tidak ada yang bereaksi. Sampai satu – satunya pria dewasa di sana mengintrupsi izin membawa anaknya pulang karena hari sudah mulai larut.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima… Nanodayo."

"Okaeri, Midorima-kun. Ada apa?"

Kuroko memandang bingung. Ia kini tengah meminum teh hangat dengan Akashi, sedangkan duo kopi susu bermain game dan si titan melahap bakpau. Mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko, semua lantas menoleh untuk melihat tampang pelaku yang baru pulang.

"Wuah, wajahnya kusam banget-ssu! Meski masih kalah dengan Aomine-cchi!"

"Sialan kau, Kise! Oi wortel, kenapa kau?"

Yang ditanya melangkah berat, tidak menjawab dan duduk di sofa tepat sebelah Kuroko.

"Shintaro, ada apa?" Alis tertekuk, Akashi merasa sedikit terganggu karena si hijau duduk di dekat sang kesayangan.

"Aku merasa berdosa-nanodayo."

Midorima menutup muka, auranya macam orang ingin mewek.

Kuroko yang tak mengerti, tetap menepuk bahu guna member kekuatan. "Tabah, Midorima-kun. Semua juga punya salah, punya dosa."

"Mido-chin aneh…" Murasakibara masih mencomot bakpaunya. "Orang seperti Mine-chin saja tidak sedepresi itu."

"Hahaha! Betul-ssu!"

"Hoi!"

"Aku sempat salah paham. Bahkan secara tidak langsung aku seperti mendoakan orang dengan hal buruk… Aku…" Midorima mengabaikan, kini semakin menunduk."Minta maaf pada kalian-nanodayo."

Tiba – tiba semuanya membisu.

Jarang─jarang sekali (bukan berarti tak pernah) seorang Midorima, yang punya rambut seperti lumut, yang seperti sayur – sayuran, yang tsunderenya sudah mendarah daging, yang selalu tak pernah jujur, yang selalu berpikir logika, yang so cool, meminta maaf tanpa tambahan 'bukannya bla bla' atau 'bukan berarti aku bla bla'.

Midorima Shintarou meminta maaf begitu dalamnya.

Memahami bahwa ini semua bukan candaan, Akashi berkata dengan tegas. "Tidak apa, semua orang pernah salah."

"Iya-ssu. Midorima-cchi kenapa sih? Kok melankolis."

"Kena hidayah karena ikut ceramah tadi, mungkin."

"Mido-chin, mau bakpau?"

"Tidak apa, Midorima-kun."

Merasakan tangan kirinya disentuh dan digenggam, Midorima menoleh. Mendapati Kuroko menatapnya dengan senyum lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Midorima-kun. Tapi, menyadari dan menyesal dengan apa yang kau anggap salah adalah hal yang baik. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu dalam." Kuroko berkata halus. "Cukup dengan tidak mengulanginya lagi."

"Kuroko…" Midorima terharu, kemudian menggenggam balik. "Aku─"

"TAHAN DIRIMU, AKASHI!"

"Midorima-cchi lari! Akashi-cchi ngamuk─MURASAKIBARA-CCHI! TAHAN BADANNYA JUGA!"

"Mido-chin belum – belum sudah buat dosa, ne~"

Dan hari itu berakhir sepi, dengan segerombol warna warni yang terlelap lugu di ruang tengah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SAYA TAHU SAYA MEPET, MAAFKAN SAYA! /Plak**

 **Wah, saya ngga sadar kalau puasa mau selesai saja *guling – guling* Saya hampir lupa buat upload, maafkan saya *nunduk2***

 **So…. Kutahu, "Give Me Inspiration" belum bisa saya lanjutkan secepatnya karena itu rada…. Nganu (hoi) Tapi sembari menunggu, saya coba membuat banyak cerita baru yang mungkin bisa menyegarkan pikiran X'D**

 **Saya sempet publish "Brother" dan saya merasa terancam dengan reviewnya yang minta lanjut :'D (meski saya tetap senyam senyum bacanya) sejujurnya, saya tidak menyangka cerita saya bisa mendapat reaksi seperti yang... Something, saya terharu.(Mohon maaf kalo ceritanya rada angst sedih gimana gitu, kan saya juga jarang buat cerita kayak gitu X'D)**

 **Just info, beberapa kisahnya itu true kisah saya dan kakak saya. Hehe /plak**

 **Kalo otak dan hati saya mau kompromi, mungkin saya akan buat lanjutannya (Sudah ada pikiran buat yang sudut pandangnya Seijurou sih) Doakan saja /woi**

 **TERIMA KASIH UNTUK KALIAN YANG BERKENAN BACA! *nari hula – hula* seneng banget pas tahu masih aja ada yang nungguin dan mau baca cerita ini :'))))**

 **Sekian dari saya, jika berkenan, mohon reviewnya ya :D Sankyu~**


End file.
